Alexandra
Alexandra Davion is the main character of Pokémon: A Rise From The Shadows. Alexandra used to be a female human traveling from region to region before stumbling across the Orre region and meeting an unexpected face that changes everything she used to know. Bio Alexandra Davion was born in Shalour City, Kalos. As a child she had taken Martial Arts as a past time hobby that became her sport soon after before starting her journey as a trainer. Her family was rather well known despite not holding any sort of Hall of Fame position so when Alexandra started her journey as a Trainer, lots of people expected big things from her. She had gotten to Victory Road before deciding that she wanted to travel instead of competing in the various Leagues. Although her travels were cut a little short when she came to Orre region when Cipher was making their second attempt at world domination through the use of Shadow Pokémon. Fortunately she had arrived during the closing hours of it though she deiced to stick around to help finish and clean up the mess Cipher had created. Fast forward four years, Cipher had been routed and guaranteed that they couldn't return for a third time. On her way to The Under's Subway to resume her travels, she gets called over by an unknown woman, who wants to give Alexandra a gift of appreciation for what she had done for the Orre region but unfortunately the woman reveals that she's a Cipher member and injects her with a serum that causes her entire world to shatter into pieces. Personality Alexandra is a very caring and kind hearted person. Alexandra rarely passes up the chance to help someone out despite knowing nothing or very little about them and due to this she's learned to be very patient when helping others and in general. She can be a bit over confident which usually lands her in trouble. Alexandra cares deeply for those that she's close to, to the point of willing to put her life on the line in order to protect them. She also tends to be very playful towards her friends which usually cause a few play fights to alight. Though should something come and fundamentally break her perspective of everything, she becomes very nervous and shy for quite a while until she regains her composure. Abilities and Skills Pokémon Moves Take Down - Initially known from Martial Arts training Flare Blitz - Learned from training with Florida Flamethrower - Learned from training with Omega Iron Tail - Self taught via TM and experimentation with moves center around using a tail Trainer Card Pokémon Team Omega - Male Jolteon Casey - Male Flygon Florida - Female Feraligatr Venus - Female Ivysaur Pokémon League Standings Kalos League: Has all eight Badges and got to Victory Road before deciding on traveling instead of doing the League Trivia and Fun Facts * Alexandra has been a relationship for a few months before breaking up * Despite knowing Flamethrower, Alexandra mainly uses it to start campfires and to cook * Prefers hand to hand fighting instead of range fighting * Attained third degree black belt * Alexandra tends to say that people make the best mistake by befriending her See Also Category:Characters Category:Hybrids